An Unexpected Letter
by Thalia Eltanin Malfoy
Summary: "Dear Mr. Potter, perhaps you wouldn't care to read this. After all, you have no happy memories with me. I do not even have a way of making sure that this letter reaches you, but a letter I once sent to your world reached its destination, and so I am willing to try again." A letter from Aunt Petunia to Harry. Oneshot.


_**Hey y'all~**_

_**Here's another little thing I came up with months ago, but only finished yesterday xD**_

_**This kinda touches the whole sensitive relationship of Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter, and of Petunia and Harry Potter.**_

_**I'd like your honest opinions, but this is one of the works I'm really proud of and I want to improve it, if it's not perfect yet.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Thalia Malfoy**_

Disclaimer: Still not J.K. Rowling. Otherwise, I would be out there writing more books and switching everything to Dramione and Drarry and influencing people to watch web shows. Lol xD 

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

Perhaps you wouldn't care to read this. After all, you have no happy memories with me. I do not even have a way of making sure that this letter reaches you, but a letter I once sent to your world reached its destination, and so I am willing to try again.

I do not know why, but I feel that I have to tell you about what happened to my relationship with Lily, your mother. For years, I despised her, especially when we found you at our doorstep. The resentment I felt for her deepened even more after she died and you were always there to remind me of her. It is true that we did not have a good relationship, but it was not always that way.

Your mother was wonderful. Everything she did was special, and my parents absolutely adored her. I have always known that she was more talented than I, but I accepted it. Who could resist her? I made sure to take care of her, that no one hurt her. We, of course, had arguments like any other set of siblings, but we were inseparable. I loved her very much.

Lily was my best friend, until she met a boy named Severus Snape and got that letter from Hogwarts, that school of yours, and forgot about me.

I always knew Lily could do things not just anyone could do. She made my paintings come to life–literally. She changed the colours of the flowers in our garden. She could float a few feet above her bed.

We were fine, then. I was a little jealous of her abilities, and even more when she met that Snape boy. Severus Snape, he lived near our house. He was a wizard, and he told her everything. I did not believe him at first, but he eventually proved what he said. Lily then became friends with him, and became to spend long afternoons with him.

I did not like him, nor did he like me. I followed them to wherever they chose to talk. Once, they caught me, and that Snape boy injured my shoulder. That was when I started to get angry at Lily. When we argued at home, it seemed to me that she was defending that boy even though it was his fault.

It went downhill from there. A teacher went to our house and Lily received her letter. All she talked about at home was Professor Dumbledore and Hogwarts and what Severus Snape said. _According to Sev—, Sev_ _told me—, Sev said this_ and_ Sev said that_.

I do not think she realized that she was leaving me alone. Over the weeks, she spent less and less time with me. We never did things together after she found out what a good friend Severus Snape was to her. Because they were the same. He could do magic, and I could not.

I did not want her to leave me. I did everything I could to prevent that. I sent a letter to that Professor Dumbledore, but all I got for my efforts was a letter saying that I cannot be accepted. I talked to her for days, but no avail.

I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her feel the hurt I felt for her leaving without a second thought. I called her names at the train station. She left crying, and I marvelled at the power I felt.

The story to other people was always that Lily attended a school for gifted children. This, of course, reached the school wherein we both studied in before, and I suffered taunts from my classmates that Lily was better than me. Family members often compared us.

I made an effort to make her summers miserable. She would be fine; she had everybody on her side. Everyone fawned over her. I, on the other hand, had no one.

Her friendship with Severus Snape eventually ended, and she fell in love with that James Potter— your father. He was an arrogant boy, always sucking up to our parents, and acting as if he was better than everyone. I got concerned for Lily, but she, of course, did not listen to me. They got married, and my communication with Lily got cut off.

Well, I tried to cut off our communication, but Lily tried. She sent me letters that I never replied to. Now, I regret it. I regret it very much.

There came that fateful night wherein we found you at our doorstep and it was revealed to us that my only sister and her husband were murdered in their house.

I should have taken that opportunity to do good for my sister, for all the years I've hurt her. I should have, but your Uncle Vernon was my solace in life and he didn't stand for magic. It was bad enough when I had to explain to him that I was related to a witch. I married him because I loved him. I loved him for his normality and he made me feel as if I was already complete as a person, a feeling which I didn't have during my time around my family and Lily. I felt as if your arrival on our doorstep was another one of Lily's ways to break my peace.

I should have treated you with more kindness. You were a fine boy. But you have to understand, I was scared. Your family was murdered. They were magical, I was not, and so what more danger would your being under our roof pose to my family, to my son. Still, I should have tried.

Your childhood was traumatic with us, and for that I apologize. The point of this letter is to share memories of your mother that no one else has, for I knew her more than anyone, because I was her only sister. I owe you that much.

She was an artist. Even though I've always prided myself as a good painter, she was exceptional. She also sang beautifully. At times, she could be found singing to the flowers in our garden. For some reason, those two talents aren't regarded much in your world, and I saw them fade into her. It was one of the changes I resented. Your world changed my sister.

Lily was inherently kind. Maybe you have already heard this from other people. She could see the good in absolutely everything, even me. I hated it during the later part of our lives. I did not see the need for her to make me feel even more inferior to her.

I miss my Lily terribly, and I'm sure, so do you, even though you spent the briefests moments with her. I wish I was there when you were. I wish I contributed to the preserving of her memory by caring for you, her only child. I truly am sorry.

Fate has gotten us into quite an ironic situation. My Dudley seems to have married a witch, and they now have a son that goes to your school. Perhaps you'd want your son to meet his cousin, who, I assure you, is a decent young boy. Dudley still remembers you with fondness.

Once again, I apologize for everything.

Hoping you are well,

Petunia Dursley


End file.
